The prior art documents various examples of pallet constructions, such as which are capable of being stacked in multiple fashion when not in use. A first example of this is depicted by the pallet construction of Palmer, U.S. Pat. No. 8,356,562, and having a first portion and a second portion that may be arranged in a use or nesting positions to help facilitate more efficient storage of the portions. The portions may also include one or more magnets that may be used to help secure the portions in the use position and/or the nested positions. The portions may include one or more interlocking and/or engaging features that may be used to help secure the portions in the use position and/or the nested positions. If desired, the first and second portions may be sized and configured to be independently used as pallets.
A further example of a magnetic pallet is depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 4,361,822, to Adler, which teaches a plurality of individual, flexible polymer magnetic strips in a double layer thickness between metallic front and back enclosure plates to provide a substantially continuous magnetic field across both of front and back planar surfaces. Other examples drawn from the prior art include the all in one multifunction pallet of Liu et al, US 2011/0061572, which teaches a main part of the pallet, collapsible supporting legs, belts, joint shafts coupled by nuts, and RFID tags.